


A Stormy Birthday

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: A year later, Gaby tries and makes another wish for her birthday.
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Stormy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naaladareia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaladareia/gifts).



> So this was written for @naaladareia birthday. I'm awfully late and I'm sorry.

Lockdown at home because of a deadly virus? Check. Working in her own kitchen because going to work was impossible? Check. Spending her birthday alone? Check. 

Gaby let out an enormous sigh as she looked at the lonely lit candle set on a chocolate chip muffin, waiting to be blown. The last year had been hectic to say the least; losing her mother, getting sick quite often, awful stress at work…holidays had been more than welcome. Nonetheless, being stuck on a tropical paradise and wondering when she could go back home was not her definition of good and restful holidays. Fortunately, she was now safe in her own apartment. Alone, but safe.

She gazed at the candle again and a smile suddenly pulled at her lips. Lightning could not strike twice at the same place but it was worth a try. Anything could happen. 

“Happy birthday to you, Gaby.” She softly blew the candle as she closed her eyes and wished she could spend the night with Halfdan the Black. 

She waited, waited, waited…and tentatively opened one eye. Nothing had happened. She was still at home, alone. 

Gaby sighed again and ragefully bit in her muffin. Lightning could definitely not strike twice. Maybe a good bath would help. It always did. Well, that and a good glass of red wine – or maybe two.

When she got out of the bathtub some thirty minutes later, she could indeed verify her theory. The bath had helped her relax, as had the wine. She was ready to go to bed and leaving her lonely birthday behind. She slipped into her bed. The sheets and blankets felt like Heaven. It was hot, comfortable, fluffy, wet…wait? Why was it wet?

She briskly opened her eyes and realized she was not in her own bed but on a bed of leaves in the middle of the woods. It was raining. Heavily raining. Gaby abruptly stood up and took a few slippery step forwards and shielded herself from the rain with her arms above her head. There was absolutely no light in sight. She was probably lost in the countryside somewhere. Some place with endless woods. There was no noise apart from some animal cries in the distance and the leaves crunching under her feet. Something was definitely wrong. Where was she?  _When_ was she?

There was a slight chance that she could…but surely no, that was impossible. Such things only happened in novels or movies. 

Looking up, she saw a cabin in front of her eyes. Hesitantly, she staggered towards it and prayed that a bloody assassin was not waiting behind the door to slit her throat. 

She cautiously opened the door and tried to spot something or someone thanks to the help of the moonlight. No life in sight. The rain was still heavily pouring so she came inside and closed the door.

Suddenly, a strong hand was put against her mouth and a body pressed her against the wall. Her eyes widened as she recognized the musky scent and she let out a silent gasp.

“Missed me?” Her attacker whispered in her ear, then his hand left her mouth.

Gaby took a deep breath and slowly turned around, his muscular body still pressed against hers. That same muscular body which had made her cried out of pleasure a year ago. He was watching her intently, his lips tugged upwards by a wicked smile. 

“Halfdan, what…what are you doing here?”

“You asked for me, remember?” He leaned forwards until their lips were almost touching. “ _I wish to spend the night with Halfdan the Black_ were your very specific words.”

Wow…those birthday wishes of hers were really strong. What surprised her in a good way was that he remembered it as well as she did. His mind was probably full of questions.

“Who are you?” _Here you go._ “A seer? A witch?” He asked in an accusatory tone. She felt his hand on her throat and wondered if he would hurt her but he simply stroked her skin, a pensive look on his face.

“None of that.” She cleared her throat. “I just made a wish, blew a candle for my birthday and there we are.”

His brows furrowed. “You’re not from my time, are you? From what I recall, your place seemed quite odd and comfortable.”

“I’m from the future, you may say”. She added hesitantly. She did not wish to scare him, she knew what he could do in case he was faced with a threat.

He nodded as if he was processing all the new pieces of information he was getting. “Maybe the Gods sent you to entertain me.”

She arched a brow. “You think?”

Feeling bold, she stretched out her hand to touch his shaved head. To her surprise, he leaned into her touch and let her explore his skin. “Because I’m the one who made the wish so technically, you are the one supposed to entertain me.” She added in a whisper, her fingers gliding over his lips. 

“I’m all yours, then.” His eyes were full of mischief and sinful promises when he said those words. 

Gaby could not resist the temptation and pecked his lips gently. Halfdan did not make a move and let her dispose of his body in any way she wanted.

Setting her hands on his chest, she bit his lower lip. The Viking got the message and granted her access to his mouth but he did not respond to her kiss. 

Gaby let out a sigh of frustration and led his arms around her body so that they would embrace his waist. Then, her lips went down to attack his throat, his neck that she sucked wildly. His skin was delicious, something between salty and spicy which screamed manhood. She had missed this, missed him.

Halfdan finally reacted to her ministrations with a groan. She smiled against his skin. It felt good and exhilarating to have some power over this bloodthirsty warrior. Not losing her smile, Gaby left kisses over his collarbone before kneeling down before him. Her nose bumped against the bulge in his trousers. A bulge she palmed.

Halfdan’s hips lurched forward in response and the Viking hissed. He was aroused and very impatient, she could tell. She was impatient too and decided to put an end to his misery here and now, undoing his trousers promptly. 

Her mouth watered at the sight of his sex in erection. There was no hesitation in her gestures when she gripped it between her fingers, pumping it a few times, letting her fingers run along his soft velvety flesh, her thumb stroking his tip leaking with precum. 

She looked up at Halfdan who was watching her with lustful eyes. Without breaking their eye contact, she took his cock in her mouth and started sucking wildly. As soon as her mouth hit his flesh, Halfdan let out a shaky sigh and let his hand fell backwards in pleasure. He did not hold back after that. His hands went down her hair and he massaged her scalp, showing her how he wanted to be pleasured. His hips’ motions mirrored the moves of his hands on her soft hair to guide her the best way he could.

Gaby accelerated her moves and rest her hands on his thighs for support. Saliva was now rolling down her chin but she did not mind. The only purpose was to please him as much as he had pleased her one year ago. The memory made her lower belly tighten and she felt her sex getting slicker by the minute. Desire was running through her veins, all of this just by pleasuring him.

He was getting bigger in her mouth; his release was getting closer. She tried to speed up her moves on his cock but Halfdan seemed to have other plans because he gently tightened his grip on her hair and asked her to release him. Her mouth let go of his sex with a wet pop. Intrigued, she looked up at him. Halfdan smiled and lowered his face toward hers. 

“I want to please you.” He whispered against her mouth before taking her lips in a sweet kiss. He cupped her face and helped her stand up. He tugged on her still damp night dress and slid it up her body. She raised her arms so that he would take it off. Their lips got separated for a few seconds during which Gaby shivered. Halfdan quickly got rid of his furs that he spread on the floor of the cabin and attacked her lips again. Shivers ran through her body except this time it was not due to the cold. 

The Viking led her in the middle of the room and made her lie down on the furs. He lay on his side next to her, taking his time to admire her body. Gaby’s cheeks flushed under his hungry gaze. It felt good to realize he was desiring her as much as she desired him. Growing bold once again, she reached out to touch his sex but he stopped her. 

He took her hand and kissed the palm tenderly. His lips followed a path down her arm. Gaby’s breath had become erratic, his light kisses were making her feel dizzy.

By the time his lips had reached her shoulder, he was hovering over above her, his muscular body set between her legs. 

Gaby whimpered. She was desperately waiting for him to possess her. He gave her a seducing smile and leaned in to take her lips. Their kiss was heated, passionate. Their lips were making love, their tongues were wildly dancing together. 

When Halfdan finally thrusted into her, Gaby cried out in his mouth. He did not move at first, letting her some time to adjust to his size. Breaking the kiss, he stared at Gaby intensely, bulled back and went back in slowly, diving into her inch by inch.

Gaby saw his eyes darken as he was getting deeper and she assumed he was seeing the same passion in her eyes. 

She whimpered again with need and he started moving. But his moves remained controlled, deep, powerful yet slow. It was good but agonizing. Gaby hooked her legs over his hips and dug her heels in his buttocks in order to urge him to go faster. 

“Is there a problem?” He asked mockingly. His voice was hoarse though, heavy with lust and need. 

“Faster!” She whined desperately. “Please, you murderous sexy Viking”.

He laughed. That damn Viking laughed at her words. “Sexy, am I?” His eyes were glowing with mirth. 

As Gaby was about to reply, his hips snapped into her more forcefully. The rhythm of his thrusts accelerated. Gaby’s nails dug into his shoulders. She pulled him closer and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. They danced together, their bodies glued to one another. Nothing could have even slipped between them. 

Lost in her own bliss, Gaby closed her eyes. 

“No, no, no lady…” He tsked at her. “Open your eyes. That’s right.”. He added when she obeyed him. “I want you to look at me, I want to see you when you finish.”

His words aroused her in a way she could not describe. Her hands let go of his shoulders to cup his face and share another passionate kiss with him. 

His hips began their wild ride again, their eyes still locked into each other. They never broke their eyes contact. Not when he slipped a hand between their sweating bodies to play with her most sensitive place, not when she finally came undone, her mouth opened on a silent scream and that he followed her with a guttural groan. 

He fell on her, his head on the crook of her neck. She hugged him and deposited a kiss on the salty skin of his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the neck in response and slowly pulled out of her. Then, he rolled them on the side and pulled Gaby against his chest. Sighing contently, she softly caressed his tattooed chest. Her eyes dropped, she was exhausted, ready to fall in a refreshing sleep. 

Halfdan was not ready to go to sleep though. His hands were already roaming all over her body. 

“There will be no sleeping tonight” She opened her eyes. His look was hungry and made her shiver in a delicious way. “After all, you asked for a night. I’m not done with you.”

He gripped her ass, letting her feel his hard-on. All signs of fatigue deserted Gaby’s body as she lost herself in the pleasure Halfdan was giving her. 

Gaby woke up in her bedroom in the morning. She was alone. Her body was sore once again, except this time, she vividly remembered the reasons why. Rolling on her side, she nestled herself into her soft pillow, a big smile on her face. What will she wish for next year?


End file.
